


A Brush With Death

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	A Brush With Death

Breathless, on the training floor, muscles and skin, slick hot moist. The door's locked with the kind of deadbolt that will stop even the greenest slayer short. Cleveland's drenched in sleet-- Faith spun into a seven-twenty as she braked turning on to their street-- when the tires finally caught, they were in their own driveway, safe, staring at each other, the mist from their breaths already steaming the windows.

"Training," Buffy says, like a codeword, and Faith runs her eyes down Buffy's body and doesn't need to answer.

It's better than hot chocolate, and time runs between them like sand.


End file.
